The present invention relates to a cleaning device matching the requirement of the individual hygiene. Since a cleaning device of the present invention has a joint that may be directly connected the shower head of the bath room, a water outlet button freely controlled, and a rotary nozzle, thus it may satisfy the individual requirement by any way in any place.
The current used individual cleaning devices are generally made by ceramics. It has a water storing can, a water pump, and other components, preferably, a temperature control device may be further installed. Thus the structure thereof is large and expensive. Therefore, it is not suitable as a home using device.
Another, a commercial container is generally used in the department of gynaecology and obstetrics, which is similar a beer bottle in which disinfect water or warm water is filled so that the bottle mouth may be inserted into the organ for cleaning. The defect of this prior art device is that water is sprayed by pinching, thus the spraying range is small. If the using period is too long, the water temperature will decrease, thus it is not suitable to be used in winter. The cleanness of the bottle mouth is also a question.
The cleaning device of individual organ is very important, especially in confinement after giving birth a children. During that time, women are needed to clean vagina everyday. But aforementioned bottle type device is inconvenient and uncomfortable.
The present invention has improved above defects. At first, the convenience is considered, thus a cleaning device may be combined with a general used shower bath device is designed. The cleaning device has a cylindrical smooth holding portion, which is combined with a rotary nozzle with rotation angle between 0 to 45 degrees. Thus the temperature of shower bath water may suit the human body by properly adjusting.